VIXX
center|650px VIXX *'Nombre: ' **VIXX (Internacional) se pronuncia 'Vics'. **빅스 (bikseu) en Corea. **ヴィックス (Bikkusu) en Japón. **比格斯 (Bǐ gé sī) en China **'¿Por qué 'VIXX' ?:' Es una abreviación de "Voice, Visual, Value in Excelsis" , que en español significa "Voz, Visual, Valor en Excelencia" . *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Número de integrantes:' 6 chicos. **'Numero de Integrantes Inactivos:' 2 chicos. *'Debut:' **'En Corea:' 24 de Mayo del 2012. **'En China:' 18 de Marzo del 2015. **'En Japón:' 02 de Julio del 2015. *'Nombre Fanclub Oficial:' ST ☆ RLIGHT. **'¿Por qué 'ST ☆ RLIGHT' ?:' Significa que los fanáticos son como las estrellas para VIXX. Puesto a que VIXX las valora mucho, sus fans son las estrellas que los guiarán en la oscuridad de su camino. Oficializado el 10/05/2012. *'Color Oficial:' Dorado Brillante y Navy. *'Agencia:' **Jellyfish Entertainment (Corea del Sur). **Victor Entertainment (Japón). *'Sub-Unidad:' **VIXX LR (2015) *'Solistas:' **Ravi (2016) **Leo (2018) **Hyuk (2019) Carrera 'Pre-Debut' Los seis integrantes del grupo se dieron a conocer gracias a un reality show de Mnet llamado "Mydol". Después de que diera el comienzo del programa, se presentará que los 10 participantes del espectáculo, solo unos pocos podrán llegar a un grupo que debutará en cuanto al programa finalizara. A Partir de ese momento, los participantes tuvieron que pasar por diversas pruebas que demostraron su valía como artistas, siendo juzgados por la audiencia y por otros miembros de su compañía. Nakhun (actualmente ex miembro de DEMION ), Lee Dae Won , Byungjun y Nakta (ex integrante de Topp Dogg ) no fueron elegidos para ser miembros de VIXX. N, Leo y Ravi aparecieron en el video musical "Let This Die" de Brian Joo y en el video musical de Seo In Guk , "Shake It Up". Hongbin apareció en el video musical de Seo In Guk llamado "Tease Me". Antes de que el programa finalizara en un acto público, llegara a probarse que era un grupo que tenía muchos fanáticos. VIXX reveló el avance de su primer video musical a través del sitio oficial del grupo y del canal de YouTube. '2012: Debut con su primer sencillo 'Super Hero A principios de mayo, Jellyfish Entertainment reportó que los integrantes del programa MyDOL debutarían bajo el nombre de VIXX el 24 de mayo. El 10 de mayo, se liberó de la primera presentación preliminar de VIXX, dando un vistazo de su concepto y revelando el título de su primer sencillo ' Superhero' . El 14 de mayo, se lanzó el segundo video musical de ' Super Hero' , mostrando su concepto debut; y el 20 de mayo, el tercer video musical de ' Super Hero' , revelando una parte de la coreografía. El 24 de mayo, VIXX lanzó su primer sencillo titulado ' Super hero' , junto con su video musical, con el mismo nombre. Ese mismo día, el grupo realizó su presentación debut en M! Cuenta atrás (Mnet). Especialistas han dicho que su debut fue perfecto. Del 1 de al 13 de julio, el grupo realizó una versión remix de su canción ' Super Hero' , para la finalización de las promociones del álbum. Han demostrado su fama gracias a que se les permite participar en programas con otros grupos que llevan más tiempo que ellos en la industria. Ya que tienen una gran demanda por parte de los aficionados extranjeros, en su página de Youtube oficial se ha comenzado a subtitular los episodios de su programa "VIXX TV". Es de los grupos ''"Rookies" que mejores críticas recibió del público y expertos. 'Regreso con su segundo sencillo 'Rock Ur Body A fines de julio, Jellyfish Entertainment informó que VIXX realizará su primer regreso después de su debut con su primer sencillo ' Super Hero' . El 5 de agosto, a través del canal oficial de VIXX se lanzó el primer borrador del concepto animado de su segundo sencillo titulado ' Rock Ur Body' . El 8 de agosto, se lanzó el segundo video musical de ' Rock Ur Body' , revelando una parte de la canción y la coreografía. El 14 de agosto, VIXX lanzó su segundo sencillo ' Rock Ur Body' en varios sitios, junto con el video musical. ¡Y el 16 de agosto, realizaron su primera presentación de regreso en M! Cuenta atrás (Mnet). VIXX formó parte del disco de invierno de su agencia, llamado ' Jelly Christmas 2012 Heart Project' , junto a sus compañeros de agencia Lee Seok Hun, Park Hyo Shin, Seo In Guk y Sung Si Kyung . El 5 de diciembre, su canción llamada ' Porque es Navidad' fue lanzada digitalmente. '2013: Tercer sencillo 'On And On' A principios de enero, Jellyfish Entertainment informó que VIXX realiza su regreso con su tercer sencillo. El 8 de enero, lanzó el pre estreno de su sencillo ' No quiero ser un ídolo' en YouTube. El 9 de enero, se ha revelado el primer adelanto para su canción principal ' On and On' . Aunque solo escuchamos instrumentales, podemos ver un poco de su nuevo concepto. La canción completa y el video musical para ' On and On' serán lazados el 17 de enero. El 10 de enero, en el Twitter oficial de VIXX (@RealVIXX) tweeteó imágenes de cada miembro para su tercer sencillo ' On And On' . El 14 de enero, VIXX reveló el segundo video musical ' On and On' , el espectáculo partes de su coreografía y escenas individuales. El 17 de enero, se lanzó el tercer sencillo ' On and On' y el 28 de enero, finalmente lanzaron su video musical. '''Regreso con su primer mini-álbum 'Hyde' A principios de mayo, Jellyfish Entertainment reportó que VIXX realiza su regreso con su primer Mini Album. VIXX ha revelado imágenes nuevas sobre su nuevo mini álbum ' hyde' . Los miembros del grupo se pueden ver las fotos del concepto para su álbum antes del remate, donde se puede ver a los miembros luciendo sombríos y sensuales parados sin camiseta en un bosque misterioso. El concepto trata sobre el "Jekyll y Hyde" y las fotos muestra a los miembros como hombres que se transformaron en demonios alados después de haber sido heridos por el amor. VIXX también pre-lanzó la lista de canciones para ' hyde' que contiene 6 canciones siendo ' hyde' la canción a promocionar. ' hyde' se revelada el 20 de mayo. El 13 de mayo, días antes del lanzamiento de su video musical y su primer mini álbum, VIXX realizó su primera presentación de regreso en M! Cuenta atrás (Mnet). El 15 de mayo, el grupo lanzado un teaser a través de su canal oficial de Youtube, revelando un concepto oscuro y aterrador. El 20 de mayo, se lanzó su primer mini álbum ' Hyde' . Ese mismo día, también se libero el video musical que fue calificado para +18. 'Segundo retorno con su mini-álbum reempaquetado 'Jekyll A principios de julio, Jellyfish Entertainment informó que VIXX realiza su regreso con la versión nueva de su primer álbum Mini ' hyde' . El 21 de julio, un extracto del primer mini álbum reempaquetado de VIXX, ' Jekyll' fue revelado a través de su cuenta oficial en Sound Cloud. El 23 de Julio, VIXX reveló la portada del álbum ' Jekyll , que muestra los miembros con una imagen mucho más simple y limpia que en la portada de' Hyde ' . El 25 de Julio, VIXX reveló el teaser del vídeo musical ' GR8.U' , sencillo de su próximo álbum reenvasado ' Jekyll' . Siguiendo con el estilo ''"al revés" , el teaser del vídeo musical también está invertido, por lo que los fans están listos para escuchar la canción. El 31 de julio, se lanzó el primer mini re-álbum ' Jekyll' y el video musical ' GR8.U' . Su mini álbum reenvasado debutó en # 1 en tres listas en línea: Bugs, Naver Music y Sorioibada. El 1 de agosto, VIXX realizó su primera presentación de regreso en M! Cuenta atrás (Mnet). 'Último regreso del año con su primer álbum completo 'Voodoo El 8 de noviembre, VIXX lanzó el sencillo Just U , así como también el video musical, perteneciente a su primer álbum de estudio, ' Voodoo' . El 12 de Noviembre, VIXX reveló una imagen para su primer álbum llamado ' Voodoo' luego de revelar con éxito su canción ' Just U' . El 13 de Noviembre, fueron lanzadas las imágenes teaser grupal e individuales. Siguiendo el concepto oscuro y misterioso de ' On and On' y ' Hyde' , las fotos muestran los miembros de VIXX con ropas oscuras y expresiones faciales que recuerdan a las de un muñeco. El 14 de noviembre, VIXX reveló dos videos teaser del MV ' Voodoo Doll' , y uno de ellos recibió calificación "R" debido a sus sangrientas imágenes. El primer video video pedazos de un muñeco vudú además de parte de la coreografía, la canción e imágenes individuales de los miembros. El video calificado "R" muestra imágenes muy explicitas de un cuchillo cortando órganos, esclavitud, piercings, puntadas y monstruosos ojos. VIXX dijo que el video de ' Voodoo Doll' el 20 de noviembre, mientras que el álbum saldrá el 25 del mismo mes. El 20 de noviembre, se lanzó al vídeo musical ' Voodoo Doll' y el 25 de noviembre, fue primer álbum liberado ' Voodoo' . El 22 de noviembre, el grupo realizó su presentación de regreso en Music Bank (KBS). El 6 de diciembre, VIXX alcanzó el primer lugar en el programa Music Bank (KBS) con ' Voodoo Doll' , siendo este primer premio en un show musical desde su debut. '2014: Cuarto sencillo 'Eternidad' El 5 de marzo, Jellyfish Entertainment anunció que VIXX está haciendo su regreso a mediados de abril o principios de mayo con su cuarto sencillo. El 18 de mayo, VIXX reveló la primera imagen del concepto para su próximo sencillo, llamado ' Eternity' . En la foto, un viejo y oxidado reloj parece estar contando el tiempo para un evento desconocido. Su última sencillo se espero mar el 27 de mayo. El 19 de mayo se refiere a las imágenes teaser individuales, generando gran expectación en los fans. En las fotos los 6 chicos lucen varoniles y muy seguros de si mismos, posando con trajes azules y con carismáticas miradas. El 22 de mayo, VIXX reveló el teaser del video musical de su próximo sencillo ' Eternity' , en el teaser, los chicos lucen guapos y masculinos mientras que el paso de los pasos del baile. El 27 de mayo, fue lanzado su cuarto sencillo ' Eternity' , junto con su video musical, con el mismo nombre. El 29 de mayo, el grupo realizo su primera presentación en M! Cuenta atrás (Mnet). VIXX obtuvo dos victorias en los shows de música, el primer fue el 8 de junio en Inkigayo (SBS) y el segundo fue el 6 de junio en Show Champion (MBC). El 4 de junio, se lanzo la versión dance del video musical de ' Eternity' . '''Debut en japonés con su álbum compilado 'Darkest Angels' El 19 de mayo, Jellyfish Entertainment y CJ Victor Entertainment reportaron que VIXX estaba haciendo su debut en el mercado japonés con el primer álbum recopilatorio por Corea del Sur, titulado ' Darkest Angels' , que sera lanzado el 2 de julio. A partir del 5 al 6 de julio, VIXX llevó a cabo eventos para aficionados en Tokio. El álbum se posicionó en el número 10 durante cinco semanas consecutivas en la lista Oricon y vendió 12.332 copias. 'Anuncio de primer concierto en solitario 'VIXX Live Fantasia - Hex Sign El 22 de junio, a través del ventilador del café oficial de VIXX, se revelarán pósters individuales de cada integrante de la cara de su primer concierto en solitario, "VIXX Live Fantasia - Hex Sign". Las entradas para las tres fechas del primer concierto se vendieron al completo en 10 minutos. Los conciertos fueron el 18 al 20 de julio en el Olympic Hall del Olympic Park. 'Regreso con su segundo mini-álbum 'Error' El 25 de septiembre, Jellyfish Entertainment confirmó que VIXX haría su regreso el 14 de octubre. El 3 de Octubre, VIXX ha revelado la primera imagen teaser del segundo mini álbum. Tanto el MV como el mini álbum serán revelados el 14 de octubre. El 4 de octubre, se reveló la lista de canciones del segundo mini-álbum a través del sitio oficial de VIXX. De acuerdo al tracklist el mini álbum será siete canciones. El 7 de octubre VIXX reveló imágenes teaser individuales y una grupal, de su próximo segundo mini álbum ' Error' . En las fotos, todos los integrantes lucen partes de sus cuerpos impregnadas en metal, como si fuesen robots a los que les gusta la piel. Los chicos lucen sexys y masculinos, siendo el tiempo más maduro que han mostrado hasta ahora. El 10 de octubre, VIXX lanzó un adelanto del video musical y el 14 de octubre, el video completo de ' Error' fue lanzado junto con el mini álbum. ' Error' es un simple electrónico y muy intenso, con el que VIXX quiso mostrar su concepto más fuerte hasta ahora. Anunciaron que visitar las zonas de Indiana y Chicago con una presentación el 22 de noviembre y luego en Nueva York en la Terminal 5 al día siguiente. El 16 de agosto, VIXX realizo su primera presentación de regreso en M! Cuenta atrás (Mnet). El grupo obtuvo 5 victorias en total, es Show Champion (MBC), en Music Bank (KBS), en Inkigayo (SBS) y dos veces en MTV The Show (SBS). '''2015: Sencillo sspecial 'Boys' Record ' El 16 de enero, Jellyfish Entertainment informó que VIXX planeaba un regreso en febrero. El 12 de febrero, VIXX lanzo un prearranque para su proximo sencillo especial ' Love Equation' , en el video se muestra a los chicos en una sala de ensayos, a punto de practicar. El 20 de febrero, el teaser del video musical de ' Love Equation' fue puesto en libertad y el 24 de febrero, fue lanzado el sencillo especial ' Boys' Record ' junto con su video musical de' Love Equation ' . El sencillo consta de tres pistas y un instrumental. El primer tema ' Love Equation' , utilizado para promocionar el single. La segunda canción, llamada ' On A Cold Night' , La tercera, que es un dueto, integrado por Ravi y Hyuk, titulada ' Memory' y el instrumental de ' Love Equation'. El 27 de febrero, VIXX realizo su primera presentación de regreso en Music Bank (KBS). VIXX con su canción ' Love Equation' ha logrado ganar ocho premios en los programas musicales. 'Debut de su primera sub-unidad 'VIXX-LR El 5 de Agosto, la agencia Jellyfish Entertainment , anunció una cuenta regresiva a través del sitio oficial y redes sociales del grupo, con una imagen del teaser y un mensaje que dice: "07.08.2015 00AM Cuenta regresiva H-48". Actualmente el sitio oficial del grupo tiene un reloj con la cuenta regresiva en su sección principal. El 8 de agosto, VIXX revela primera imagen de adelanto para el debut de la sub-unidad LR titulada ' Beautiful Liar' . La fecha de lanzamiento de su debut en mini-álbum es el 17 de agosto. Luego de publicar una misteriosa cuenta regresiva en su página oficial y en redes sociales, VIXX ha revelado un video adelanto. El 12 de agosto, han revelado el video teaser de Ravi y el 13 de Agosto se revelo el video teaser de Leo. El 14 de agosto, LR ha revelado un nuevo video teaser para ' Beautiful Liar' ha sido revelado. El 17 de agosto fue revelado el MV oficial. El 21 de agosto, VIXX LR realizo su presentación de regreso en el Music Bank (KBS), la sub-unidad de grabación ganar un premio musical, en MTV The Show (SBS). 'Regreso con su segundo álbum completo 'Chained Up' El 18 de octubre, de acuerdo a las fuentes de la industria del entretenimiento, VIXX confirma el regreso para el 10 de noviembre y llega con un álbum completo. El 30 de octubre, una misteriosa imagen teaser fue publicada en la página oficial y redes sociales del grupo. El teaser en rojo y negro muestra un corazón metálico envuelto en cadenas, dando pistas sobre otro dramático concepto. El 1 de noviembre, se han revelado las primeras fotos teaser individuales para regreso. Parece que VIXX se decidió por una mirada limpia con trajes en blanco, sin embargo, el accesorio color naranja en los cuellos de los integrales indica un elemento inesperado al concepto. Una foto teaser grupal también fue revelada luego de las individuales, anunciando el título del álbum ' Chained Up' . El 3 de Noviembre, VIXX ha revelado nuevas imágenes teasers. El 4 de Noviembre, han revelado un video nuevo en el cual se llevan trajes blancos con un collar naranja como en sus más recientes imágenes teaser. El 5 de noviembre se publicó un nuevo video a través del canal oficial de Youtube de VIXX, un "preear" para "encadenar". El 10 de Noviembre, finalmente VIXX ha lanzado su álbum ' Chained Up' y video musical para la canción principal. ' Chained Up' tomó los primeros lugares de cuatro listas de música luego de su lanzamiento: Mnet, Genie, Monkey3 y Naver Music. El 13 de noviembre, VIXX realizo su presentación de regreso en Music Bank (KBS) y ha ganado un total de 3 premios musicales. '''2016: Primer álbum japones 'Depend on Me' El 7 de enero, Jellyfish Entertainment y CJ Victor Entertainment hablaon sobre las portadas que se utilizan para las tres ediciones de Depend On Me , y se dio a conocer el teaser del video musical, del mismo nombre. El 15 de enero, se revelo que el grupo estaba preparando el lanzamiento de su primer álbum japonés para el 27 de enero. El álbum incluye 12 canciones en total, ' Depend On Me' , ' ECHO' , ' Goodbye Your Love' , ' Chained Up (versión japonesa)' , ' Error (versión japonesa)' , ' Love Letter (versión japonesa)' , ' Can not Say' , ' Spider (versión coreana)' , ' Hot Enough (versión coreana)' , ' Stop It Girl (versión coreana)' y ' Heaven (versión coreana)' . El 17 de enero, VIXX lanzó la versión corta de su video musical de 'Depend On Me', diez días antes del lanzamiento del álbum. El 23 de enero, CJ Victor Entertainment lanzo el highlight medley para el primer álbum japones de VIXX ' Depend On Me' , en su canal oficial de YouTube. El 27 de enero, VIXX lanzo su primer álbum japones 'Depend On Me' en varios sitios de música. A partir del 13 al 31 de enero, VIXX comenzó a promocionar su álbum, llevando a cabo la celebración '' Mini'' eventos de Live & High Touch en Sapporo, Kobe, Tokio, Osaka y Fukuoka. 'Regreso con su quinto sencillo 'Zelos El 15 de marzo, Jellyfish Entertainment ha confirmado su regreso para el mes de Abril. A mitad de marzo, según los ''informes de Ilgan Deportes , VIXX lanzará un álbum sencillo el 19 de abril y están haciendo los últimos fragmentos de las grabaciones. El 28 de marzo, VIXX ha publicado la primera imagen en la que podemos ver un corazón metálico sobre un fondo negro, con las palabras "VIXX 2016 Concepción" . La imagen contiene el mensaje "#VIXX 2016 CONCEPCIÓN 03.29 00AM llegará pronto. # VIXX_2016_CONCEPTION # 20160419_0AM ", y la imagen se publicó en la cuenta de twitter oficial de VIXX. El 29 de marzo, Jellyfish lanzo un video teaser sobre el concepto para su próximo sencillo álbum titulado ' VIXX 2016 CONCEPTION Art Film' . El 4 de abril, Jellyfish ha liberado la agenda para el regreso de VIXX, revelando varias fechas, en las que se revelan nuevos datos de su regreso. El 20 de abril, fue revelado el MV oficial del tema principal, del álbum, titulado "Dinamita", ese mismo día, VIXX realizo su presentación de regreso en The Show (SBS). Lograron ganar un total de 5 premios musicales, en Show Champion (MBC), en Music Bank (KBS) y tres veces en MTV The Show (SBS). 'Regreso su tercer sencillo japonés 'Hana-Kaze A multas de mayo, se reporto que VIXX lanzaría su tercer sencillo japonés titulado Hana-Kaze y constara de 2 canciones y 2 instrumentos que fueron anunciados para el 29 de junio. Tambien se lanzan varias fotos sobre el concepto de la nueva canción y sus respectivas portadas. El nuevo sencillo tendra 3 versiones: la versión normal, la versión Edición Limitada A y la Versión Edición Limitada B. 'Segundo regreso con su sexto sencillo 'Hades' A multas de julio, se reporto que VIXX estuvo disponible para el regreso en agosto con su sexto sencillo parte de ' '''Concepcion' . Se revelo que VIXX continúara el tema de la mitología griega. El 1 de agosto a la medianoche, VIXX publicó un video teaser con los hashtags "VIXX 2016 CONCEPCIÓN" y "Hades". La descripción también revela que su próximo lanzamiento es el 12 de agosto a la medianoche KST. El grupo estará lanzando la segunda parte de su trilogía de "Concepción", la cual comenzó con su álbum "Zelos" a principios de este año, y se quedó con la terminación definitiva del 2016. "Zelos" fue lanzado en abril y contó con la exitosa pista del grupo, "Dinamita". El 11 de agosto a la medianoche, VIXX compartió el video musical para su video musical ' Fantasy' , el juego de una mirada al escalofriante Concepto oscuro para su regreso, así como también un poco de la coreografía de los chicos. El 12 de agosto VIXX revelo su sento sencillo ' Fantasía' que es la segunda parte de ' Concepción' . En el video los seis miembros caminan por los bosques de manera inquietante, persiguiendo el fantasma de una niña, y muestran su coreografía única y contundente. Varias imágenes muestran mesas, puertas y tronos de elaboración decorada, haciendo hincapié en el concepto de "Hades", el dios griego del inframundo. El 18 de agosto, el grupo realizo su primera presentación en M! Cuenta atrás (Mnet). Lograron ganar 2 premios musicales, en The Show y en Show Champion. 'Tercer regreso con su Tercer Mini Album 'Kratos El 9 de octubre, Jelly Fish Entertainment anunció que VIXX regresara con la tercera parte y la última parte de su trilogía ' CONCEPCIÓN' , este sera tercer mini-álbum titulado ' Kratos' y sera lanzado el 31 de octubre. El 16 de octubre, Jelly Fish Entertainment lanzo una imagen de su agenda para todas las fechas de sus adelantos hasta su gran regreso el 31 de octubre. El 17 de octubre, se lanza el primer set de imagenes teaser para su nuevo regreso, el monstruo un concepto oscuro en un con los ojos bendados y el 18 de octubre, se lanzo el segundo set de imagenes teaser mostrando el concepto oscuro otra vez en los cuartos con luces azules y violetas. El 21 de octubre a la medianoche, VIXX publicó el video de concepto para su próximo mini-álbum, ' Kratos' . El video en blanco y negro cuenta con tomas de cada uno que suma una atmósfera espeluznante. El 22 de octubre a la medianoche, VIXX revelo la lista de canciones para su tercer mini álbum titulado ' Kratos' , la canción principal se titula ' The Closer' y otro detalle en que Ravi parece haber tenido un papel muy importante, escribiendo letras para todas las canciones y LEO también deja su marca como un letrista y compositor. El 24 de octubre a la medianoche, VIXX revelo un audio adelanto para su tercer mini álbum ' Kratos' , el álbum revela que el grupo ha dejado de sonar más optimistas para recrear un ambiente oscuro y seductor de vibra R & B. Notablemente, el miembro Ravi co-escribió la letra de todas las pistas, y es el único compositor y letrista de la cuarta pista, "Buenas noches y buenos días". Leo también participó en la creación del álbum como el co-letrista y compositor de la quinta pista, "Romance Is Over". El 31 de octubre a la medianoche, el grupo lanzado la última entrega de su trilogía ' VIXX 2016 Concepción' , ' Kratos' . En el video musical de su canción, ' The Closer' , VIXX deja a un lado los tempos más sonidos y sonidos para una canción más sensual, de inspiración R & B. 'Cuarto regreso con su Álbum Special 'KER' El 10 de noviembre, Jelly Fish Entertainment anunció que VIXX lanzara un álbum especial de su trilogía ' CONCEPCIÓN' , este sera tercer mini-álbum titulado ' KER' y sera lanzado el 21 de noviembre. El 14 de noviembre, se lanzaron las imágenes promocionales para su álbum especial ' KER' . Este nuevo álbum especial contendrá una nueva canción titulada ' Milky Way' , de la cual recientemente se reveló que había sido escrita por el propio Ravi y Hyuk. El 21 de Noviembre a la medianoche, VIXX revelo un video musical para su álbum Especial, titulada ' Milky Way' . El video está enfocado en sus fans, con escenas de Starlights en un concierto y los chicos cantando directamente en la cámara desde el escenario. '''2017: Álbum de Cuarto Mini 'Do Won Kyung' El 2 de mayo a la medianoche, la cuenta oficial de Twitter de VIXX lanzó el primer vistazo a su próximo regreso con su cuarto mini álbum. Escrito en caracteres chinos en papel tradicional, la pista título y el álbum parecen tener el mismo nombre. En hangul, los caracteres deletrean "Do Won Kyung". Los caracteres se refieren a la "primavera de flor de durazno" de una fábula china sobre el paraíso eterno. El 4 de mayo VIXX revelo imágenes teasers individuales y un Teaser Grupal , en armonía con el concepto de mitología chino / asiático oriental Los chicos se visten con una interpretación moderna de la ropa tradicional de Asia Oriental. La foto de cada miembro tiene una maravillosa caligrafía con su flor del nacimiento. El 7 de mayo VIXX revelo la portada oficial y la lista de canciones para su cuarto mini álbum Do Won Kyung , otro detalle notable es que Ravi participó en las letras de cada canción incluida en el álbum. El 8 de mayo se revelo un audio adelanto para su cuarto mini álbum Do Won Kyung . El 10 de mayo VIXX revelo un video spoiler para la coreografía de su canción principal Do Won Kyung (Primavera de melocotón de primavera) , los chicos son vistos bailando Do Won Kyung (Primavera de flor de melocotón) en un monitor entre siluetas. Al final, el baile parece contar con abanicos tradicionales de acuerdo con su concepto mitológico de Asia oriental. El 15 de mayo VIXX a lanzado su cuarto mini álbum ' Do Won Kyung' , ya liberado en MV titulado de la misma forma. "Shangri-La" tiene el sonido de un gayageum (instrumento de cuerda tradicional coreano) en su introducción, y en su coreografía usa abanicos tradicionales para añadir elegancia al tema de este asiático. '2018: Tercer Álbum Completo 'EAU DE VIXX El 29 de marzo, VIXX lanzo una imagen promocional informando que lanzará su tercer álbum completo para el 17 de abril. El 2 de abril VIXX revelo una primera vista previa de su nuevo concepto, al igual que el título de su álbum, "EAU DE VIXX", el concepto del teaser sugiere la imagen de decadencia y de un perfume a través de un filtro arco iris. "EAU DE VIXX" está programado para su lanzamiento oficial el 17 de abril. El 9 de abril VIXX revelo la lista de canciones para "EAU DE VIXX", la lista muestra que el miembro Ravi participó en la letra y / o todas las canciones del álbum, con contribuciones de Hyuk, N, y Ken. La primera canción de la lista, probablemente sea su tema principal y también encaja con su concepto, la canción es titulada "Scentist". El álbum también incluirá el sencillo del año pasado "Shangri-La" y la que parece ser una canción para los fanáticos, "Navy & Shining Gold" (una referencia al color oficial del club de fans de VIXX). El 11 de abril a la medianoche, VIXX revelo un breve video spoiler de spoiler que revela una previa de su canción principal titulada "Scentist". El 12 de abril a la medianoche, VIXX revelo un segundo video teaser spoiler que esta vez revela una previa de la coreografía que acompaña a la canción principal "Scentist". El 14 de abril a la medianoche, VIIX revelo un adelanto de cada canción que se incluye en su tercer álbum completo "EAU DE VIXX". El 15 de abril a la medianoche, VIXX revelo un video teaser para "Scentist". El 17 de abril, VIXX hizo su regreso con su tercer álbum completo "EAU DE VIXX" y el video musical para su canción principal "Scentist" que proviene de las palabras "esencia" y "artista". En el video musical, los miembros interpretan a perfumistas mientras cantan una letra que describen una fijación de olores. VIXX incorpora una coreografía de Rie Hata y Freemind para mostrar sus grandes habilidades de baile. El video musical en su conjunto mezcla elementos etéreos mientras se destaca a los miembros ya la coreografía. Integrantes thumb|521x521px|centre '''De izquierda a derecha' : Ken, N, Leo, Hongbin, Ravi y Hyuk. *Ken (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Ravi (Rapero y Bailarín) *Hong Bin (Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) *Hyuk (Vocalista, Bailarín y Maknae) Miembros Inactivos *N (Servicio Militar) *Leo (Servicio Militar) 'Discografía' 'Corea' 'Álbum' 'Álbum Especial' 'Mini Álbum' 'Mini Álbum Repackage ' 'Single' 'Single Especial' 'Single Digital' 'Japón' 'Álbum' 'Álbum Compilation' 'Single' 'China' 'Single' Dramas *The Heirs (SBS, 2013) Cameo (Ep. 4) Temas para Dramas *''Is This Love? tema musical para Are You Human Too?(2018) *''Take Your Hand tema musical para Man to Man (2017) *''The''Moorim SchoolKing tema musical para Moorim School (2016) *''Alive'' tema musical para Moorim School (2016) Reality show *(Mnet) "Mydol" (2012) (Pre-debut) *(SBS) MTV "MTV Diary" (2012) *(SBS) MTV "Plan V Diary" (2013) *YouTube "VIXX TV" (2012-2014) *(Mnet) Japón "Archivo VIXX" (2013) *(MBC) One Fine Day (07.02.2015 al TBA) *YouTube "VIXX TV2" (2014-?) Programas de TV *'2012:' Sonbadak TV "K-POP TV VIXX" (9.11.2012 y 11.11.2012, 07.12.2012, 14.12.2012 y 21.12.2012) *'2013:' MBC All The K-Pop (01.04.2013) *'2013:' KBS2 " Let's Go Dream Team! Season 2 " ' '(27.01.2013) *'2013:' Tres idiotas (19.05.2013) *'2013:' Arirang After School Club (05.06.2013) *'2013:' Mnet "Mnet Wide Open Studio" (01.08.2013) *'2013:' SBS "Star Face-off" ' '(20.09.2013) *'2013:' KBS A Song For You (11.12.2013, con BTOB, episodio 6) *'2013:' KBS2 Yoo Hee-Yeol's Sketchbook (12.10.2013, con OKDAL) *'2013:' KBS2 Immortal Song 2 (11.02.2013) *'2013:' feliz Corea (12.04.2013) *'2013:' After School Club (11.12.2013) *'2013:' Comunicación de Adonis (17.12.2013) *'2014:' Sketchbook de Yoo Hee-Yeol (03.01.2014) *'2014:' Fashion Killa (25.01.2014) *'2014:' Star Look-a-Like League (30.01.2014) *'2014:' Idol Star Athletics Championships (30.01.2014) *'2014:' Beatles Code 3D (04.02.2014) *'2014:' Mnet Wide Open Studio (29.05.2014) *'2014:' After School Club (21.10.2014) *'2014:' Weekly Idol (29.10.2014) *'2015:' Weekly Idol (02.12.2015) *'2016:' Idol Star Athletic Championship (09-10.02.09.16) *'2017:' Idol Star Athletic Championship *'2018:' Idol Star Athletic Championship (15.01.2018) *'2018: Weekly Idol? Programas de Radio *(MBC) ShimShimTaPa (02.07.2014) *(KBS) Lee Sora Music Plaza (13.06.2014) *(SBS) K.Will's Young Street (08.06.2014) *(Arirang Radio) Sonido K (02.06.2014) *(KBS) Kiss The Radio (29.05.2014) *(MBC) Ciudad de la música de Sung Si-kyung (24.03.2014) *(KBS) Kiss The Radio (14.12.2013) *(KBS) Habitación en la azotea de Jang Yoonju (11.12.2013) *(SBS) K.Will's Youngstreet (06.12.2013) *(MBC) ShimShimTaPa (05.12.2013) *(SBS) A Night Like This de Jung Sunhee (23.09.2013) *(SBS) Juego de amor de Park Sohyun (07.09.2013) *(SBS) Juego de amor de Park Sohyun (27.08.2013) *(MBC) Younha Starry Starry Night (20.08.2013) *(SBS) Boom Young Street (20.08.2013) *(MBC) Roy Kim y Jung Junyoung's Best Friend (19.08.2013) *(KBS) Kiss The Radio (10.08.2013) *(SBS) Boom Young Street (06.08.2013) *(MBS) ShimShimTaPa (06.08.2013) *(MBC) ShimShimTaPa (09.07.2014) *(MBC) ShimShimTaPa (05.06.2013) *(MBC) ShimShimTaPa (24.01.2013) *(MBC) Younha Starry Starry Night (22.01.2013) Conciertos / Tours *'VIXX Live "Fantasia Hex Sign" 2014' **18, 19 y 20 de Julio - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Park Hall **21 Agosto - Osaka, Japón - Orix Theater **23 Agosto - Tokyo, Japón - Tokyo Forum Hall **12 Septiembre - Budapest, Hungria - Petofi Csarnok **14 Septiembre - Varsovia, Polonia - Progesja Music Zone *'VIXX US Tour 2014 ' **22 de Noviembre - Chicago, USA - Star Plaza Teatro **23 Noviembre - Dallas, USA - Terminal 5 *'VIXX 1st Concert In Taipei 2015' **15 Febrero - Taiwan Stands Trade and Industry Exhibition Center *'VIXX Concert "Fantasía Utopía" 2015' **28 y 29 Marzo - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Gymnastics Arena **09 Abril - Yokohama, Japón - Yokohama Arena **12 Abril - Kobe, Japón - Kobe Memorial Hall **02 Mayo - Manila, Filipinas - Mall Of Asia Arena **19 Mayo - Changi, Singapur - Singapore Expo (Max Pavilon) *'VIXX Japan Live Tour "Depend On Me" 2016' **24 y 25 Marzo - Osaka - Orix Theater **28 Marzo - Fukuoka - Zepp Fukuoka **02 Abril - Toyohashi - Plaza Toyohashi **01 Mayo - Yokohama - Pacifico Yokohama National Convention Hall *'VIXX In México 2016' **22 Mayo - Mexico - Plaza Condesa * VIXX Live Show In Singapur 2016 ** 29 Mayo - Megabox Convention Center, Big Box Level 3 '' *'VIXX Live Show en Taipei 2016''' **03 Julio - International Convention Center of Taipei '' *'VIXX Live Fantasia "Elysium" 2016''' **13 y 14 Agosto - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Park Gymnastics Stadium *'VIXX Live Show en Hong Kong "The Under World" 2017' **18 Febrero - Asia World Expo Hall 10 *'VIXX Live Fantasia "Day Dream" 2017' **12, 13 y 14 Mayo - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Jamsil Indoor Stadium **11 Junio - Busan, Corea del Sur - Busan KBS Hall **11 Julio - Nagoya, Japón - Nippon Koga Electric Citizen Hall **15 Julio - Tokyo, Japón - Makuhari Messe Hall 9 **23 y 24 Julio - Osaka, Japón - Grand Cube Osaka *'VIXX Concert "Lost Fantasia" 2018' **26 y 27 Mayo - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Jamsil Indoor Stadium **24 Agosto - Osaka, Japón - Orix Theater **26 Agosto - Yokohama, Japón - Pacifico Yokohama National Convention Hall *'VIXX Live Fantasía "PARALLEL" 2019' **28 y 29 Septiembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Jamsil Indoor Stadium 'Conciertos Participativos' *KBS Music Bank en Chile (2018) *KCON NY (2017) *CONCIERTO VERDE: The 15th SEOWON VALLEY (2017) *SBS Dream Concert (2017) *MBC Music: Show Champion en Manila (2016) *SBS Dream Concert (2016) *KCON TORONTO (2016) *KCON EE. UU. (2015) *SBS Dream Concert (2015) *KCON EE. UU. (2014) *SBS Dream Concert (2014) *SBS Dream Concert (2013) *SBS Dream Concert (2012) Colaboraciones *Winter Propose - Jelly Christmas 2013 '' [[Sung Si Kyung] , Park Hyo Shin , Seo In Guk y VIXX] (2013) *"Bailaremos" - Im Chang Jung (2014) (CAMEO - Hyuk, Ravi, y Hongbin) Anuncios *'2016:' JEANS JAMBANGEE, COLA PONY, 11 CALLE *'2014:' PERSONAL Corea *'2014:' Tio (CF) Premios Curiosidades *Realizaron un cover de la cancion 'So Hot' de Wonder Girls *Tienen una regla que consiste en que si alguien pelea o discute, empezarán a trabajar por 10 minutos hasta que pase. *La cancion Rock Ur Body era de B2ST y estaba compuesta por Shinsadong Tiger. *Ganaron popularidad con su tercer single On and On del primer Mini-Álbum ''Hyde . *Debido al éxito de VIXX en Japón, su agencia decidió abrir un sitio oficial exclusivamente para ese país. *En On and On, el concepto de vampiros fue idea de Hyuk. *En su canción "Hyde" hacen referencia a la obra literaria 'El extraño caso del doctor Jekyll y Mr. Hyde' de Robert Louis Stevenson. *Tuvieron una colaboración con Min Ah de Girl's Day en la canción Stop Resisting de su primer Mini-Álbum. *El single Dae.Da.Na.Da.Neo (G.R.8.U) o You're.Im.Pres.Sive tiene la peculiaridad de estar las imágenes al revés. Salen del estilo oscuro y malvado para una perfección y locura en su bienestar, con una imagen natural, relajada y casual. La canción es una precuela de Hyde . Esto se puede obtener leyendo la letra de ambas canciones, las cuales cuentan una historia. G.R.8.U cuenta cuando se enamoran, y Hyde cuando rompen, pasando por la locura. En G.R.8.U muestran que están cambiando por el hecho de haberse enamorado. Por tanto, completan la historia de "Jekyll y Hyde". *Cada uno puso su grano de arena para G.R.8.U. N creó la coreografía, Ravi compuso la letra y el rap, Ken y Leo, junto con el compositor, crearon la melodía y parte de la letra, Hyuk se encargó del vestuario y el estilismo, y HongBin se dedicó a la fotografía, ya que es su afición. *El 12 de Octubre, en Immortal Songs 2, VIXX rindió homenaje al fallecido cantante Kim Sungjae con la canción "Como te dije", donde se lo pudo ver a su madre llorar diciendo "Fue como si mi hijo estuviera vivo de nuevo. Gracias ". *VIXX aparece en el cuarto capítulo del drama The Heirs, haciendo un cameo. Ellos son un grupo patrocinado por Mega Ent. cuyo presidente es el padre de Lee Bo Na. *Todos los miembros estaban en contra de la presentación como VIXX GIRLS, pero fueron persuadidos cuando Jellyfish dijo que sí ganaban primer lugar, les darían tiempo libre. *Durante las promociones de "On and On" su auto se descompuso y tuvieron que tomar el metro aún con sus vestuarios y su maquillaje puesto. *En su día 600, el ascensor del edificio donde está su departamento se descompuso y tuvieron que subir hasta el noveno piso cargando las bolsas llenas de ropa. *El MV de la canción " Only U" fue grabado en Estocolmo, Suecia. *El segundo teaser de " Voodoo Doll" fue calificado como "R", provocando polémica en Corea del Sur por "el fuerte contenido que posee". *Realizaron una presentación especial junto a Girl's Day con la canción "Now" de Trouble Maker . *La canción "Thank you for being born" fue promocionada de 2 a 3 semanas, a partir del 3 de Enero del 2014, para recompensar el amor de sus fans. *A partir de la 2da presentación de "Eternity", la coreagrafía fue cambiada, porque los fans decian que Leo no tenia mucho tiempo en pantalla. *Los boletos de su primer concierto en Seúl se agotaron en menos de 9 minutos. *Recibieron sus celulares de regreso cuando ganaron el primer lugar con "Voodoo Doll". *La manecilla pequeña del reloj de "Eternity" apunta al 6, mientras que la otra al 4, así que son las 6:20. Esto se debe a: VI =6 XX =20. *La coreografía de "Light Up The Darkness" fue hecha por N y la letra por Ravi. * Han sido nominados en los MAMA 2014 en las categorías: Mejor grupo de baile por género masculino por Eternity y Sindicato de Payasos del Año. * Obtuvieron mucho reconocimiento por su regreso con ERROR. * El 27 de enero se dio la noticia de VIXX "El grupo masculino de Jelly Fish Ent. Reporto que VIXX lanzará un álbum repackage en Febrero." VIXX que han sido conocidos por sus conceptos oscuros como Vampiros, Cyborgs, Muñecos Vudú y asi sucesivamente, informaron que trabajarán en un concepto brillante para este nuevo remake del álbum, este concepto nuevo aumenta la anticipación de los fanáticos que VIXX se ha dado a conocer a través de sus fuertes y oscuros conceptos en sus remontados. " * Hicieron All Kill por primera vez con su nueva versión de "Love Equation". * Estuvieron en los Idol Star Athletics Championships con BTS, BTOB, GOT7, MONSTA X, B.A.P, UP10TION, Teen Top, en donde al final Jin de BTS va en contra de Ken, y aunque Jin parece encaminarse a una victoria en el principio, Ken logra voltear a Jin sobre su espalda, ganando el partido por su grupo. * Por primera vez irán a México para dar su primer concierto en Latinoamérica, el día del evento será el 22 de Mayo del 2016 en Plaza Condesa. * Al principio del año 2016, lanzaron un proyecto llamado Conception, el cual consistió en una trilogía dedicada a la mitología de los dioses y titanes griegos. * Como parte de la trilogía: Primero fue lanzado el 5 mini single llamado "Zelos" con el MV "Dynamita", En segundo lugar fue anzadoo el 6 mini single llamado "Hades" con el MV "Fantasy" y por ultimo fue lanzadoo el 3er Mini álbum llamado "Kratos" con el MV "The Closer". * Para cerrar la trilogía y el trabajo de todo el año lanzaron un álbum especial llamado "VIXX Conception 2016 - Ker Special Package" en Noviembre. El cual consta de todas las canciones nuevas de este año + dvds especiales y detras de escenas. * El 21 de Noviembre liberó una canción especial para las Starlights, la cual se lamo "Milky Way" y fue producida en gran parte por Hyuk y Ravi (siendo esta la primera canción que produce Hyuk). * Para la grabación del video de "Milky Way" se organizó un evento a través del fancafe oficial. En el cual se informaba que las fans podían participar del video y cómo se podía estar en el lugar donde se estaba presentando el evento y la grabación MV. * VIXX gano un premio en los AAA ("Asian Artist Awards") como "Premio al mejor grupo de celebridades". * VIXX participó del 4to Proyecto de JellyBox, en el cual varios artistas de JellyFish hacen una cancion navideña y realizaron un MV con la participación de todos. Aparecieron artistas como: Seo In Guk, Park Jung Ha, Yewon, Yisul (Ex-Dalshabet), Gugudan, entre otros. * Se informo que VIXX participó en el evento de fin de año "SBS Gayo Daejun 2016" y que realizó una colaboración especial con TWICE. * VIXX han sido nominados para los "Seoul Music Awards" y para los "Golden Disk Awards", algunos de los eventos de entrega de premios más importantes en la región. * Se confirmó que VIXX participó en el evento de "SBS Dream Concert 2017". * La actuación remix de "Shangri-La" en el 2017 MBC Gayo Daejejun el 31 de diciembre fue el video más visto en la lista de videos populares de Naver TV. El video ha superado las 700,000 reproducciones en Naver TV y las 300,000 en YouTube, superando los 2 millones de reproducciones. También fue una tendencia en Twitter de Corea, por sus trajes típicos coreanos que usaron en la presentación. * VIXX apareció en el episodio del 6 de enero de Music Core, interpretando el nuevo remix de Shangri-La, debido a la popularidad. * VIXX se presentó en la apertura de la sesión del Comité Olímpico Internacional (COI) interpretando "Shangri-La" el 5 de Febrero de 2018, en las que se presentaron alrededor de 900 personas incluidas miembros del COI, el Presidente de Corea del Sur, y varios funcionarios del gobierno. * Hongbin y N de VIXX tuvieron el honor de asistir a la cena del Presidente del Comité Olímpico Internacional (COI); un evento que se realizó antes de la hora de los Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno PyeongChang 2018 y fue organizado por el Presidente del COI, Thomas Bach. N y el Comité Olímpico compartieron fotos de ellos en el evento. * En la Music Bank en Chile hicieron un cover de la canción "Havana" de Camila Cabello con su propia coregrafia y con la camisa roja y los pantalones negros pegados para asi mostrar sensualidad a la canción. * A comienzos del 2019, se revelo una entrevista que realizo Hyuk en donde se comentaba que estaba trabajando en algo muy especial, en su debut. Días despues Jellyfish Ent. informo que el artista estaría realizando su debut como solista acompañado de una balada escrita por el mismo titulada 'Boy with a star'. * El 8 de enero, la cuenta oficial del grupo compartió dos fotos, una de ellas tocando un piano y otra con una mano que escribía el texto “Cruzar un camino lejano”. Las fotos fueron compartidas con la fecha 20190112 (12 de enero del 2019) y los hashtags “Pista”, “Piano”, “Letras” y “Hyuk”. * El debut como solista de Hyuk fue realizado el 12 de Enero del 2019. Su sencillo digital fue publicado el 12 de enero. 'Boy with a star' es una canción escrita por el propio Hyuk. La canción destaca los talentos vocales del integrante de VIXX junto con un instrumento sencillo. Las letras de la canción cuentan la historia de: “Un niño que es torpe y no está familiarizado con el mundo y con amor mira las estrellas en el cielo un día y mira su pasado y sus recuerdos”. * El 26 de enero del 2019, N reveló en un mensaje en su fan cafe oficial que se enlistaría el 4 de marzo. El ídolo escribió: “El 1 de enero de 2019, Cha Hakyeon de pila recibió un aviso de que se enlistaría en el ejército como un soldado en servicio activo el 4 de marzo. Aunque puedan sorprenderse o sobresaltarse por las noticias repentinas, creo que será una gran fuente de fortaleza para mí si me animan tranquilamente, tal como lo ha hecho hasta ahora”. * Se informo que VIXX estaría de regreso en febrero con una nueva canción regalo para sus fans. * El 30 de enero, el grupo reveló la letra para la canción “Walking”. La primera imagen incluye el texto: “Quiero decirles algo a ustedes que caminaron juntos con nosotros. Lo hicieron bien, trabajaron duro, gracias”. La letra de la segunda imagen decía: “Para ustedes, que se convirtieron en una luz incluso al final de un camino oscuro”, y la tercera dice: “Está bien, trabajaron duro, gracias”. * La canción cuenta con la letra escrita por N y un suave rap por parte de Ravi. “Walking” es una balada suave cuya letra dice: “Quiero decirte algo a ti, que has caminado junto a nosotros. Lo has hecho bien, has trabajado duro, gracias”. La canción como tal es un regalo para los fans, pero, aún así N ha confesado que la he escrito pensando en los miembros de VIXX y en lo mucho que han recorrido juntos. *N se enlistó el 3 de marzo del 2019, en el Centro de Entrenamiento del Ejército Nonsan en donde recibirá su entrenamiento militar básico antes de ser asignado a la unidad de la banda del ejército. Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *Sitio Oficial (Japón) *Perfil (Victor Entertainment) *Facebook Oficial *Daum Fan Cafe Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Twitter Oficial Japonés *Canal de Youtube Oficial *Weibo Oficial *Canal de V Live Oficial Twitter / Personal *Twitter Oficial | N *Twitter Oficial | Leo *Twitter Oficial | Ken *Twitter Oficial | Ravi *Twitter Oficial | Hong Bin *Twitter Oficial | Hyuk Instagram / Personal * Instagram Oficial | N * Instagram Oficial | Ravi * Instagram Oficial | Leo * Instagram Oficial | Hyuk * Instagram Oficial | Ken * Instagram Oficial | Hong Bin Galería VIXX01.jpg VIXX02.jpg VIXX03.png VIXX04.jpg VIXX05.jpg VIXX06.jpg VIXX07.jpg VIXX08.jpg Videografía 'Corea' VIXX - Super Hero|Super Hero VIXX - Rock Ur Body|Rock Your Body VIXX - On and On|On and On VIXX - hyde| Hyde VIXX - You're Impressive (G R 8 U)|G.R.8.U (You're Impressive) VIXX With OKDAL Girls Why?|Girls, Why? (feat. OKDAL) VIXX - ONLY U|Only U VIXX- VOODOO DOLL|Voodoo Doll 'Japón' Archivo:VIXX - Lalala ~Ai wo Arigatou~ (Short ver.)|Lalala ~Ai wo Arigatou~ (Short ver.) VIXX - Error -Japanese Version- (Short version)|Error (Japanese Ver.) (Short Ver.) VIXX - Can't say (Short version)|Can't say (Short Ver.) VIXX - Depend on me (Short version)|Depend On Me (Short Ver.) Archivo:VIXX - Reincarnation (Short Edit)|Reincarnation (Short Ver.) 'China' VIXX - Destiny Love|Destiny Love VIXX - Chained Up (Chinese Ver)|Chained Up (Chinese Ver.) Categoría:Jelly Fish Entertainment Categoría:Victor Entertainment Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KBoyBand Categoría:KDebut2012 Categoría:JPop Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:JBoyBand Categoría:JDebut2015 Categoría:CPop Categoría:CGrupo Categoría:CBoyBand Categoría:CDebut2015